Gia đình
by ADArchimonde
Summary: Thể loại: Boys Love, Shounen-ai, blah blah blah... Câu chuyện kể về một đám nào đó sống trong một gia đình nào đó


**_Heyya~~~~ đây là một câu chuyện nhỏ về cuộc sống của đám nào đó trong gia đình nào đó~~~ _**

"Thật là nhàm chán!" Aomine vắt cái áo khoác cảnh sát lên vai, vừa đi vừa nghĩ. Không phải là đọc Mai-chan trong giờ họp sao? Tự dưng bị mắng cho một trận. Hừ! Rồi có ngày tôi lên làm cục trưởng, Mai-chan sẽ thành báo của Cục luôn. Kekeke~~~ Nhưng nghĩ đến cái bộ mặt khủng bố của Cục trưởng Tezuka với lão phó Yagami, Aomine rùng mình một cái. Thật là khủng khiếp! Mà mắc mớ gì lại thu Mai-chan của tôi chứ! Tiền đó tui phải tiết kiệm bao lâu đấy có biết không! ToT Anh biết ăn nói thế nào với cha mẹ đây trời!

Chợt, cảm thấy có gì đó cọ dưới chân mình, Aomine nhìn xuống. Là một con cún con màu vàng sáng chói cute. Nó đang cọ cọ, cắn gấu quần anh và ngước nhìn lên anh với đôi mắt tròn vo long lanh màu vàng. Aww~~~ đáng yêu thật đấy! Có lẽ anh nên...

"Bỏ chân tao ra! Con chó ngu ngốc này!" Anh cố đá văng con cún cuteo ra khỏi chân cơ mà nó cắn dai quá đi "Mày nghĩ với đôi mắt twinkle là tao sẽ cúi xuống âu yếm mày chắc! Bỏ ra ngay! NGOAOOOOOOO! Sao mày cắn tao hả con chó ngu nàyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Ẳng...ằng...aww..." Twinkles eyes

"Tch...ah...haizz...bó tay với mày rồi. Thôi đành vậy." Không còn cách nào khác, anh đành cúi xuống bế nó lên. "Đừng hối hận nha"

_**(hãy bỏ qua vấn đề tên họ đi các tềnh yêu)**_

Nhà của Aomine là một cái lâu đài to tổ chảng nằm ở ngoại thành. Còn tại sao anh phải đi bộ về nhà hả? Ai bảo anh là thằng cóc ai care nhất nhà cơ chứ! Dùng lời má nói thì là "Mày đừng làm gì mất mặt cho nhà tao đi đã rồi hãy nói". Haizz~~~~ con giữa khổ thế đấy~~~

"Cậu hai đã về" Lão quản gia thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như ma vèo cái đã đứng trước mặt anh

"Lão già này! Sao chưa mở cổng hả?!" vài gân xanh hiện lên trán.

"Bà chủ bảo cậu hai về muộn thì trèo tường mà vào, hơn nữa, nếu trước giờ ăn mà không vào được phòng ăn thì cậu sẽ phải chạy thêm 30 vòng quanh nhà. Còn nữa..."

"WTFFF !?"

"...Mai-chan sẽ là nguồn nhiên liệu sưởi ấm năm nay"

"KHÔNGGGGG! Mẹ không thể làm thế với con được! Tại sao? Tại sao? Hãy cho tôi biết tại sao? Tôi đã làm gì nên tội?" Aomine nắm lấy cái cổng sắt lay lay

"*bình thản* Cục trưởng Tezuka vừa gọi điện về nhà"

Aomine đờ ra, miệng há hốc, từ trong cơ thể anh hình như có cái gì trắng trắng bay ra. Đó là linh hồn đúng không? Là linh hồn sao? Đơ ra độ năm phút, Aomine mới chợt nhận ra, còn một tiếng nữa là đến giờ ăn, mà anh phải vượt qua cái hàng rào tổ chảng này và chạy qua 500m đến nhà chính, leo lên tầng 3, và chạy qua n hành lang dài thượt. Vò đầu đau khổ, Aomine quay qua sau chân mình

"Yo cún con, có vẻ như hôm nay mày phải chịu khổ với tao rồi, tao đã bảo rồi mày sẽ hối...WTF? Mày vào đó từ lúc nào?"

"Xin lỗi ..." Twinkles mắt

"Grrrrr...mày nhớ đấy!"

Thở hồng hộc đẩy cửa phòng ăn, vừa lúc nghe được những tiếng nói vui vẻ pha chút thất vọng

"1...0... Vừa kịp, Daiki."

"Haizz...chút nữa là pa sẽ có thêm suất ăn của Mine-chin rồi~~~~"

"Hừ, sáng sớm nay anh đã bảo hôm nay không phải ngày may mắn của chòm Xử Nữ rồi mà. Đáng lẽ ra em nên mang đôi găng tay hồng đi-nodayo"

"Aomine-kun nên xem xét lại bản thân mình nhiều hơn. Còn nữa, Aomine-kun mang con cún này về là để phối giống với Nihou sao?"

"MURASAKIBAKA! ĐỪNG ĐỘNG VÀO TÔM HÙM-CHAN CỦA CON! MIDORIMA! TÊN KHÙNG NÀY! ANH LÀM NHƯ AI CŨNG THÍCH XEM OHA ASA ẤY, MÀ GĂNG TAY HỒNG LÀ CÁI GIỐNG GÌ! TETSU NGU NGỐC! CON CHÓ NGU NGỐC ĐẤY CŨNG LÀ ĐỰC! MÀ MÀY CHẠY LÊN ĐÂY TỪ ĐỜI NÀO THẾ CON TUẤT NÀY!"

"Hừ, dù là Aho-chin, chọc giận pa thì cũng sẽ bị nghiền nát nha con~~~"

"Hừ, mặc dù chưa xem Oha Asa ngày mai, nhưng anh vẫn biết, vật may mắn của em ngày mai là một cái quần lót ren nữ màu hường, mà còn phải đội lên đầu!"

"A, ra vậy. Rất phù hợp với phong cách hentai của Aomine-kun đấy."

"CÁC NGƯỜI ĐANG Ỷ LỚN HIẾP BÉ ĐẤY NHÁ! TETSU, GỌI ANH LÀ NII-SAN!"

Viu...phập... Một cái kéo bay sượt qua khuôn mặt còn đang trong trạng thái gào thét của Aomine, thành công làm toàn bộ nhà ăn yên lặng. Akashi khoanh tay, mỉm cười.

"Giờ ăn cơm. không nói chuyện."

Aomine ủ rủ đi về chỗ ngồi của mình. Cái bàn ăn dài cho 20 người ăn này chỉ có 5 vị trí đã được ngồi. Akashi, bà chủ quyền uy của gia đình Teiko, Tổng Giám đốc vĩ đại của Tập đoàn Rakuzan, ngồi đầu bàn. Bên tay phải anh là Murasakibara, ông bố trẻ con của nhà, Tổng Giám đốc Hệ thống nhà hàng Yousen. Cạnh anh là Midorima, thằng con trưởng cuồng Oha Asa, cuồng băng tay, Viện trưởng Viện Đa khoa Shutoku. Sau đó mới đến Aomine, thằng con hai ngu ngốc, hentai, blahblahblah, Đội trưởng Phòng chống khủng bố Quốc gia Touou. Cuối cùng là Kuroko, đứa con út cuồng Vanilla Milkshake, cuồng bóng rổ, siêu siêu mờ nhạt nhưng ngoan hiền nghiêm túc, học sinh Trung học Seirin. Dưới chân cậu là hai con cún một đen trắng, hai vàng lấp loá.

"Shintaro, công việc dạo này thế nào rồi?"

"Vẫn luôn tốt đẹp. Con luôn quan niệm rằng chỉ cần làm hết khả năng rồi nghe theo sự chỉ dẫn của số phận là được. Mà hôm nay, con đã mang theo Vật may mắn của Chòm Cự Giải hôm nay..." Đẩy gọng kính, đặt con ếch bông xanh lên bàn "Kero-nodayo"

"... O_O"

"...-_-"

"... Các ^ O"

"... =. = Lll"

"...Tetsuya, còn con thì sao?"

"Mọi thứ vẫn ổn ạ, trừ việc Vanilla Milkshake tăng giá."

"Nói đến Vanilla Milkshake tăng giá, hình như pocky và chip cũng tăng giá rồi thì phải~~~"

"...đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, dù sao thì tôi cũng không tăng tiền tiêu vặt lên đâu. Cả con nữa, Tetsuya."

"Mo~~~ nhưng mà pocky~~~~~"

" =.=# không nhưng nhị gì hết. Tiền pocky tháng trước đã đạt đến 500000 yên rồi đấy!"

"Lên đến"

"Còn con nữa Daiki! Biết hôm nay mẹ đã mất mặt thế nào không hả? Đường đường là con thứ hai nhà Teiko chúng ta...blah blah blah...blah blah blah... (bỏ bớt 5000 chữ) Vậy mà lại xem hình 18+ trong giờ làm việc. Ngài Tezuka và ngài Yagami không vui đâu đấy. Con nhìn thằng Raito với Kunimitsu mà học tập. Mà nếu chuyện này đến tai nhà Atobe, con lại chẳng bị thằng Keigo cười cho thối mũi. Anh lớn mà chẳng biết làm gương cho em nhỏ. Nhìn con nhà người ta... Kyoya... Shusuke... Shiota... Takeru..."

-1 tiếng sau-

"...Vậy nên từ giờ con phải chăm sóc cẩn thận con cún kia. Nên học tập trở thành người có trách nhiệm đi, Daiki. Con mang nó về mà, đúng không?" Akashi tổng kết

"Hai... NANI? Mẹ vừa nói gì cơ?"

"Mẹ không muốn nhắc lại lần hai." Lườm sắc lạnh.

"Hoan hô~ Lão Xanh và con Vàng"

Aomine tuyệt vọng nhìn xung quanh, chỉ thấy một đám, kẻ cúi đầu ăn pocky, người đẩy đẩy gọng kính làm ánh sáng loé lên nhìn không khác gì Kikuchi Megane, đứa thì chơi với chó. Một lũ khốn nạn - Anh thầm nghĩ.

"Mẹ-kun, con muốn đặt tên con cún mới là Kise-kun."

"Ki-chin ~~~~~"

"Kise à? không tồi-nodayo." Tiếp tục đẩy kính. Trông như cái đèn flash rồi đấy thím Lục ạ.

"Nhưng mẹ muốn gọi nó là Ryota hơn. Okie, vậy quyết định thế nhé, Kise Ryota. Hoan nghênh gia nhập gia đình Teiko."

"Hey! Hey! Không ai để ý đến quyết định của tôi sao?"

-Cont-


End file.
